Kōhai Gakkō de Koi
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Ciel disekolahkan di sebuah SMA di pinggir kota. Di sana, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Kesialannya tidak hanya sampai di situ. Ia juga harus duduk sebangku dengan orang yang menyebalkan itu.  Warning! Sho-ai/Yaoi! Chapter 3 UPDATE!
1. Awal dari Segalanya

荒廃学校で恋

(_Kōhai gakkō de koi_)

**Disclaimer : **Kuroshitsuji ©Toboso Yana/Square Enix . Jouou no Banken . MBS

**Genre :** Friendship, Romance, School

**Rat****ing : **T

**Pairing : **SebaCiel

**Warning! **Berbahaya untuk anak-anak (emangnya rated M?) /plakk!, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, OOC, Typo (kalo ada), Shonen-ai/Yaoi/BL, Bahasa tidak jelas, dll.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Saya sengaja membuat judulnya dengan Bahasa Jepang. Itu dikarenakan saya tidak dapat membuat judul yang bagus. (capek ah, pake bahasa baku) Sebenernya artinya Cinta di Sekolah Bobrok. Abal banget kan? Makanya saya ubah ke Bahasa Jepang dan hasilnya lumayan. Tentunya saya minta bantuan google terjemahan… :P (jangan mencoba hal ini di rumah! XD) Saya buat fanfic ini di sekolah, waktu ada jam kosong. Terus dilanjutin di rumah, deh. Ya udah segitu dulu. Nanti saya lanjutin di akhir cerita. Selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>Seorang anak berambut kelabu tampak memasuki sebuah gerbang sekolah kecil di pinggir Kota London. Matanya yang indah mengamati setiap jengkal dari sekolah itu. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tampang jijik. Ia tak menyukai tempat seperti ini. Tempat ini bagaikan tempat sampah. Kotor, bau, berantakan… Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Sayangnya, ia tak dapat melakukan hal itu. Ia harus bertahan lebih lama lagi di sana. Ya, setidaknya untuk satu tahun.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

荒廃学校で恋

(_Kōhai gakkō de koi_)

Chapter 1 : Awal dari Segalanya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remaja itu bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive. Ia adalah pewaris tunggal dari Funtom_ Company_. Tingginya sekitar 152 cm dan tubuhnya kecil. Karena itu ia sering disangka anak kecil berumur sekitar 13 tahun. Ditambah lagi parasnya yang manis dan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Ia sering dikatakan mirip perempuan. Bahkan lebih cantik dari perempuan itu sendiri. Banyak orang yang langsung jatuh cinta saat melihatnya. Penggemarnya sangat banyak, terutama kaum lelaki. Tetapi ia selalu sendirian. Tak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena ia terlalu dingin dan sombong.

Untuk apa orang sekaya ia pergi ke tempat rakyat jelata seperti itu? Alasannya tak lain adalah karena suruhan orang tuanya. Orang tuanya ingin agar ia dapat bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Sekaligus untuk menghilangkan sifat sombongnya yang sudah kelewat parah itu.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju kelasnya yang baru. Banyak orang yang memaku pandang ke arahnya. Ia merasa risih dengan semua orang yang memandangnya. Tetapi seorang berambut hitam telah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Selamat pagi!" kata pemuda yang memiliki surai hitam itu sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Ciel. Ciel langsung membuang muka, tak peduli dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya itu. "Jangan begitu, dong… Kau anak baru, ya? Kenalkan, namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Panggil saja aku Sebastian. Siapa namamu?"

"Tch, apa urusanmu? Lebih baik kau jangan menggangguku." kata Ciel dingin. Ciel langsung beranjak pergi. Tetapi Sebastian langsung menggenggam lengan Ciel dan menarik Ciel ke dalam pelukannya. Eh, maksudnya menarik Ciel agar menatapnya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Merah bertemu biru. Semburat merah muda tipis mulai muncul di kedua pipi Ciel. Dengan cepat, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menarik tangannya dari Sebastian.

Bel sekolahpun berbunyi. Semua murid segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Ciel yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Sebastian. Tetapi Sebastian menggenggam lengan Ciel untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ciel menarik tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi ia tak dapat melepaskan genggaman Sebastian. Sebastian jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya. Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel. Seketika, wajah Ciel berubah menjadi merah padam. Ciel langsung mendorong wajah Sebastian menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. Ia terlihat kesulitan mendorong wajah Sebastian. Sebastian menyeringai. Akhirnya ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ciel. Ia menarik lengan Ciel yang masih ia genggam dengan kuat. Itu membuat Ciel yang bertubuh lebih kecil dan ringkih tertarik dan terseret. Mau tidak mau, Ciel harus menerima digandeng seperti itu sampai ke kelas.

.

.

.

Kesialannya belum cukup sampai di sini. Setelah digandeng –diseret— seperti itu ke kelas –yang membuat ia dan Sebastian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih—, ia harus duduk sebangku dengan orang yang telah membuatnya dijadikan buah bibir oleh seluruh murid di sekolah itu. Siapa lagi orangnya kalau bukan Sebastian. Ia berharap kesialannya itu akan selesai secepatnya. Tetapi sepertinya, kesialannya akan berakhir setelah ia keluar dari sekolah ini tahun depan.

**To ****Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1. Mohon maaf apabila isinya terlalu sedikit. Ini baru chapter pembuka. Doakan saya agar dapat melanjutkan fanfic ini. Jangan lupa review untuk menyemangati saya. Kalau reviewnya kurang dari 5, saya tidak akan melanjutkan fanfic ini. Jadi, mind to review?


	2. Sesuatu tak terduga

荒廃学校で恋

(_Kōhai gakkō de koi_)

**Disclaimer : **

Kuroshitsuji ©Toboso Yana/Square Enix . Jouou no Banken . MBS

**Genre :** Friendship, Romance, School

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **SebaCiel

**Warning!**Tidak beracun dan tidak ramah lingkungan(?), gaje, abal, aneh, OOC, Typo (kalo ada), Shonen-ai/Yaoi/BL, AU, bahasa tidak jelas, dll.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai saya ketik. Maaf lama. Abisnya banyak PR, sih... Abis ini saya masih harus ngerjain PR. Besok ada ulangan IPS lagi... (curcol) Apa lagi yang akan menimpa saya? Bentar lagi UAS! Frekuensi bermain saya bakal dikurangi seenaknya dan frekuensi belajar saya dinaikkan secara drastis tanpa izin. Doakan saya agar mendapatkan banyak ide, keberanian, dan semangat untuk menulis fanfic ini. Sudahlah... Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

Hari ini aku harus kembali bersekolah di tempat yang tak layak disebut sekolah itu. Aku benci semua orang. Aku benci orang tuaku. Aku benci diriku sendiri.

Aku harus tinggal di tempat baru yang sama menyedihkannya dengan sekolahku. Alasannya hanya satu, rumahku jauh dari sekolah. Arrgghhh… Aku benci semua ini!

Ditambah lagi dengan orang menyebalkan bernama Sebastian itu. Dia sangat-sangat menyebalkan! Ingin sekali rasanya menghilangkannya dari kehidupanku. T—tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat ia tampan juga. Tak heran banyak yang menyukainya. Arrggghhhh... Mengapa aku jadi memikirkannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

荒廃学校で恋

(_Kōhai gakkō de koi_)

Chapter 2 : Sesuatu tak terduga

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Ciel!" Sebastian tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Ia berlari kecil menghampiriku.

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Selamat pagi," aku menjawabnya dengan nada dingin. Ia masih saja memasang senyum yang err—sedikit menggangguku. Aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Lagipula tak ada untungnya untukku jika aku memperhatikannya.

Ia –dengan seenaknya—menggenggam tangan kananku yang bebas. Aku merasakan kedua belah pipiku memanas. Dapat aku lihat, banyak murid yang memaku pandang ke arah kami sambil berbisik-bisik atau mungkin tersenyum tak jelas. Aku tak suka menjadi bahan tontonan rakyat jelata seperti ini. Tapi aku merasa nyaman bersama Sebastian.

Akhirnya kami sampai di kelas. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. Diikuti oleh Sebastian yang duduk di sebelahku. Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Sebastian..." aku mencoba untuk memecah keheningan yang sangat menggangguku. Sebastian langsung menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak," aku menggeleng pelan. Sebastian tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambutku lembut.

_KRIING... KRIING... KRIING..._

Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku melihat Sebastian sudah menyiapkan buku pelajarannya di meja. Aku masih terdiam. Aku merasa sedikit pusing. Tiba-tiba pandanganku kabur dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal View**

Sebastian terkejut saat melihat Ciel sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ia langsung meminta izin kepada guru yang saat itu sedang mengajar untuk mengantar Ciel ke UKS. Ia menggendong Ciel ala _bridal style_dan langsung berlari menyusuri koridor.

Sesampainya di UKS, Sebastian menidurkan Ciel di salah satu tempat tidur yang tersedia. Saat Sebastian sedang mengambilkan kompres untuk Ciel, Ciel tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Sebastian?" Ciel berusaha untuk duduk. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Panas mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Ciel, lebih baik jangan bergerak dulu. Panasmu tinggi," Sebastian datang membawa mangkuk yang lumayan besar berisi air dingin dan handuk kecil. Ia membantu Ciel untuk kembali ke posisi tidurnya. Ia lalu mengompres Ciel menggunakan handuk kecil yang tadi ia ambil.

"Kau tidak perlu mempedulikanku," ucap Ciel dingin. Ia melepaskan handuk yang menempel di dahinya lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Ciel terjatuh kerena kepalanya serasa berputar. Untung saja Sebastian cepat menangkap tubuh Ciel sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, sih?" Sebastian mengangkat Ciel kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mempedulikanku? Tak ada, 'kan?" Ciel kembali ke posisi tidurnya. Tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada.

"Memang tak ada yang menyuruhku. Aku melakukan ini karena—" ucapan Sebastian terputus. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bingung antara mengatakannya sekarang atau tidak.

"Karena apa?" Ciel mendesak Sebastian agar segera menjawabnya. Ciel menatap mata Sebastian tajam. Muncul semburat merah tipis di pipi pucatnya. Untung saja hal itu dapat disamarkan karena wajah Ciel memang sudah memerah karena demam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel..." Sebastian berbicara setelah mempertimbangkan segalanya dengan baik tanpa keraguan. Ciel terhenyak. Untung saja ia sedang tidak memakan atau meminum apapun. Kalau tidak, ia bisa saja tersedak dan mengalami penyumbatan aliran pernafasan lalu harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan segera.

Hening...

"A-apa? Uhuk... Uhuk..." Ciel tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sebastian segera mengambilkan segelas air untuk Ciel. Ciel langsung merebut gelas itu dan meminum airnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_KRIING... KRIING... KRIING..._

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seharian Ciel dan Sebastian berada di UKS. Dan ini saatnya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sebastian mengambilkan tas Ciel dan mengantarnya sampai rumah. Ia menggendong Ciel ala _bridal style_ sampai ke rumah. Karena itu, banyak yang mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Wajah Ciel menjadi semakin merah. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sebastian.

"Ciel, kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Sebastian saat sampai di depan rumah Ciel. Ciel mengangguk kecil sambil mengorek-ngorek tasnya, mencari kunci. Setelah menemukan kuncinya, ia membukakan pintu dan mereka berdua pun masuk.

"Biarkan aku menginap di sini dan menjagamu sampai sembuh," Ciel terhenyak saat Sebastian mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ia tidak menolaknya. Ia tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan seperti itu.

**TBC**

**Thanks to,**

**manusia semelekete, Debby-chan Phantomhive, Cielice Phantomhive B'rabbit, Ayashi Dina, Mousy Phantomhive, Authorjelek, putri, author pmales, Hana-chan, KuroshitsujiLover234, Kuroschiffer Phantomhive, Shigure Haruki, Nado Uzuharuwa lupa password, Circe Calliope, Tiffany Natasha-1314dsansc**

Makasih reviewnya! Maaf yang review tanpa login terlebih dahulu tidak saya balas di sini. Karena saya udah disuruh belajar.


	3. Apa yang terjadi?

荒廃学校で恋

(_Kōhai gakkō de koi_)

**Disclaimer : **

Kuroshitsuji ©Toboso Yana/Square Enix . Jouou no Banken . MBS

**Genre :** Friendship, Romance, School

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **SebaCiel

**Warning! **Tidak baik bagi orang yang sedang berpuasa, gaje, abal, aneh, OOC, Typo (kalo ada), Shonen-ai/Yaoi/BL, AU, bahasa tidak jelas, dll. Lagi puasa lebih baik jangan baca.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Maaf kalo lama. Abisnya saya harus curi-curi biar gak ketauan kalo saya bikin cerita yang beginian. Bisa gawat kalo ketauan sama orang serumah. Ah, sudahlah, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p>"Biarkan aku menginap di sini dan menjagamu sampai sembuh," Ciel terhenyak saat Sebastian mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ia tidak menolaknya. Ia tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan seperti itu.<p>

"T-tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Mereka tidak khawatir padamu?" kata Ciel yang masih berada di gendongan Sebastian. Ia tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Sebastian. Ia hanya memandangi perabotan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Ayolah Ciel, aku tinggal sendirian, sama sepertimu. Oh iya, itu kamarmu?" Sebastian menunjuk satu-satunya pintu yang ada di depannya. Rumah baru Ciel memang tidak terlalu besar, sangat jauh berbeda dengan rumahnya yang dulu. Rumah ini hanya dilengkapi 1 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, dapur, dan ruang tamu. Meskipun kecil, rumah ini terlihat indah dan mahal. Begitupun dengan barang-barang di dalamnya, terlihat sangat mahal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

荒廃学校で恋

(_Kōhai gakkō de koi_)

Chapter 3 : Apa yang terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena Ciel tidak menjawab, Sebastian langsung memutar kenop pintu yang ia tunjuk. Saat pintu itu terbuka, terlihat sebuah ranjang ukuran _queen size_ yang tertata rapi di dekat jendela. Di sampingnya, terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah lampu tidur. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat sebuah meja belajar yang di sebelahnya terdapat rak buku. Sedangkan lemari pakaiannya terdapat di sudut lainnya.

Sebastian menidurkan Ciel di ranjangnya dengan perlahan. Ia membukakan sepatu dan kaus kaki Ciel dan menyelimutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan," ucap Sebastian seraya membelai lembut rambut kelabu milik Ciel.

"T-tapi—" belum selesai Ciel berbicara, Sebastian sudah mengunci bibir Ciel dengan bibirnya. Sebastian mencium Ciel dengan lembut. Membuat wajah Ciel semakin manis dengan semburat merah yang mendominasi wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, aku 'kan sudah bilang akan merawatmu," kata Sebastian beberapa saat setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Terserah kau saja," Ciel menarik selimutnya dan memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 15 menit semenjak kepergian Sebastian dari kamar Ciel. Ciel masih terdiam kaku di atas kasurnya. Memejamkan matapun rasanya tak bisa. Setiap ia memejamkan mata, pasti ia teringat dengan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kejadian di mana Sebastian menciumnya. Mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan sekaligus menenangkan**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian masih berada di dapur, memikirkan makanan yang bisa dimasaknya. Itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama dikarenakan bahan-bahan yang ada di tempat itu tidak—ah, sangat tidak memadai.

Setelah setengah jam berada di dapur, akhirnya Sebastian kembali ke kamar Ciel sambil membawa hasil masakannya. Ia berharap Ciel menyukainya.

"Maaf menunggu,"

"Tch, lama sekali,"

"Kau merindukanku, ya?"

Ciel membuang wajahnya yang memerah. Sebastian tertawa kecil melihat wajah Ciel yang menurutnya imut itu.

"Kau mau cari masalah denganku?" ucap Ciel sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Menurutmu?" Sebastian memperpendek jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Ciel. Senyum mesumnya terpatri dengan indah di wajahnya.

Ciel merasakan panas menjalar di kedua belah pipinya. Dengan cepat, ia mendorong wajah Sebastian menjauh dari wajahnya.

Sebastian kembali tertawa kecil. "Kau mau aku suapi?"

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Ciel asal karena _mood_nya sudah terlanjur hancur.

Sebastian sedikit bingung atas jawaban Ciel. Ciel tidak mungkin semudah itu menerima tawarannya. Bagi Sebastian, ini adalah kesempatan langka yang mungkin hanya dapat ia temukan sekali seumur hidupnya. Karena itu ia tak mau membuang kesempatan ini begitu saja.

"Kau mau kusuapi dengan apa?" sungguh pertanyaan yang mencurigakan. Tetapi Ciel tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Ia bahkan tak menyadari apa maksud dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda beriris merah tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang, terserah kau saja," Oh, apa yang merasuki Ciel saat ini? Bagaimana bisa ia menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian dengan nada setenang itu?

"Hmmm... Baiklah, jika itu maumu," Sebastian menyeringai mesum seperti biasanya. Ia memasukkan satu sendok bubur—tanpa lauk—yang tadi ia masak ke dalam mulutnya.

Sebastian menarik dagu Ciel hingga menghadapnya. Perlahan, ia memutus jarak antara mereka. Ia mencium Ciel dengan lembut. Tetapi lama kelamaan, ciuman itu semakin mengganas. Sebastian memaksa Ciel untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Nghh… Ahh…" Ciel mendesah saat Sebastian menjilati bibirnya. Ia sedikit membuka mulutnya. Saat itu juga, Sebastian langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Ciel.

Sebastian mengoper bubur yang sudah tercampur dengan _saliva_nya ke mulut Ciel. Setelah semua bubur yang ada di mulutnya habis, ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Ciel perlahan. Ia mengizinkan Ciel untuk menelan seluruh bubur yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"K—kau!" itulah yang keluar dari bibir mungil Ciel sesaat setelah ia menelan makanannya. Wajahnya sangat merah. Nafasnya masih sedikit putus-putus.

"Aku hanya memenuhi permintaanmu," jawab Sebastian santai.

Ciel tak dapat melawan. Secara tidak langsung, ia meminta Sebastian untuk—ah, lupakan. Yang jelas sekarang ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia kesal pada Sebastian. Tapi yang mengizinkan Sebastian adalah dirinya sendiri. Semuanya jadi serba salah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Ciel masih saja berbaring di ranjangnya. Sedangkan Sebastian masih sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang seharusnya dikerjakan pemilik rumah itu sendiri. Sungguh tidak sopan jika tamu yang seharusnya kita layani malah berbalik melayani kita. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Setelah semua pekerjaan rumah selesai, Sebastian membaringkan diri di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Saat ia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, teriakan seseorang mengacaukannya.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Dengan cepat, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menghampiri Ciel yang berada di kamarnya.

"Ambilkan aku minum,"

"Baiklah…" meskipun jengkel, Sebastian tetap harus sabar menghadapi pemuda manis yang satu ini. Ia berbalik menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan minum untuk 'tuan' kecilnya.

Sebastian kembali ke kamar Ciel sambil membawa segelas air. Ia memberikan gelas tersebut kepada Ciel. Setelah itu ia kembali beranjak pergi. Tetapi sebelum ia mencapai pintu, Ciel menahannya.

"Sebastian,"

Sebastian menoleh. Terlihat semburat merah di kedua belah pipi Ciel. Dengan segera, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Temani aku tidur,"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Sebastian membelalakkan matanya. Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi pada Ciel hingga otaknya konslet seperti itu.

"Kau serius?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ciel menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Anggukan itu lalu dibalas dengan seringai dari Sebastian. Lalu Sebastian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Ciel dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut yang sama dengan Ciel.

"Selamat malam," Sebastian langsung tertidur lelap. Mungkin ia kelelahan setelah seharian merawat Ciel.

Setelah yakin Sebastian sudah tertidur lelap, Ciel memutar badannya menghadap Sebastian. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengurangi debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

Ia mendekati wajah Sebastian dan mengecup pelan pipi Sebastian dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Setelah itu ia ikut tertidur lelap di samping orang yang ia cintai. Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to,<strong>

**Ayashi Dina**: Gapapa, kok. Pertanyaannya udah kejawab, kan?

**KuroshitsujiLover234**

**Fara**: Makasih. :D

**an unknown girl**

**Vhyna sii semelekete**

**Authorjelek males login**: Wa'alaikumsalam. Aloisnya ada, kok. Sabar aja.

**gia**: Sudah tau, kan, apa yang mereka lakukan?

**Moussy Phantomhive**

**Debby Phantomhive**

**Vi Ether Muneca**

**Orihara Kida-chan Phantomhive**

**hatakehanahungry**

**dan semua silent readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Ok, saya tahu saya lagi hiatus. Tapi waktu senggang ini harus dimanfaatkan. Saya gak ngetik cerita ini waktu puasa—apalagi bagian _itu_. Mohon maaf kalau updatenya lama. Bisa jadi setelah ini akan lebih lama lagi karena saya memang jarang aktif di fandom Kuroshitsuji. _Mind to review_?


End file.
